Incubus
by Ultimate Ironfrost
Summary: Tony finds himself stalked by a green-eyed incubus who happens to be very good at what he does.


**Title:** Incubus.  
**Author:** Ultimate Ironfrost.

**Rating:** NC-17.  
**Pairing:** Loki/Tony Stark.  
**Warning(s):** AU, graphic sexual content, cannibalism, incubus!Loki.

**Author's Notes: **Hello there, my name's Ultimate Ironfrost, and here is my first fanfic and the first story I write in English. So don't be too harsh on me, please. :3

**Disclaimer :** I do not own The Avengers, nor anyone else of the Marvel Universe.

* * *

**x-x-x**

**Incubus**

**x-x-x**

Of all things that could have gone wrong with his day, Tony wasn't expecting to get lost, not in a dark forest of all places.

And dark and creepy it was.

The trail under his feet was fading into wild grass. He hoped he was heading towards a more definite trail. He hoped, but logic told him all he was doing between the ancient trees and rotting logs was wandering in circles desperately, fooling himself into false security of thinking he was still on a trail.

In fact, at this point he couldn't even tell. It was too dark to see anything but the faint outlines of trees and the dull glow of wet moss the gentle dusk had the curtsey to Tony up. In ten minutes or so, he wouldn't be able to see anything at all.

Demons lived in forests. Sealed things, bad things lived in forests.

A demon would be awful if Tony stumbled upon one… and Incubus would be worse.

Unintentionally, Tony gasped.

He started running.

It went completely dark. And then it began.

There were noises. Whispers of the evil things that lived in the holes in the ground and gaps in the tree trunks, screams the branches made when he smacked them away... occasional gasps from his own mouth when the branches slapped him in the face...

His feet were wet, his fingers were bleeding, his whole body trembled, and the trembling nudged the fresh bruises to nag and hurt.

He made his way with his hands, feeling for ancient trunks of the trees to guide him, ignoring the disturbing feeling of his fingers sinking into wet, squishy moss.

"Ah. Lost?"

Tony froze in his tracks and whipped his head around, only to have a twig slap him across the face.

What has here? He trembled.

A demon of the forest? He could reason with it.

If he could see it.

The darkness was blinding; there was nothing, no sky, no earth, no demonic glow of red eyes some three feet above him... nothing.

"Who's h-here?" his voice was hoarse, his throat burned from the dryness.

"Are you lost?" ___It _repeated. The voice was too high to be male and too low to be female for Tony to define the demon's gender, it did not echo or come from a definite direction Tony could catch.

"N-no," he said defensively for no reason in particular.

"Ah. Of course you are not lost, how rude of me to assume." It echoed this time, dangerously close to his side, and instinctively, Tony punched it only to break a finger against a mightily tree. The crunch was sickening, the pain was sharp and he fall to his knees, cradling his hand and feeling tears stream freely out of his eyes.

Would he die?

It was quiet, too quiet for a night in the forest, and after a painful while the thing still did not show up to eat him.

**x-x-x**

When Tony first saw the pale body some hundred feet away, his exhausted senses jerked him into a broken, stumbling jog towards the grassy clearing. He shouldn't go to it, he shouldn't touch it...

What was it?

He was drawn to it with such a force that no way in hell the thing could be anything but magic.

The thing lay naked, sprawled out with grass gently touching its sides and tickling its ears... It was male, and yet Tony couldn't help but speed up, anything just to get closer to it…

He tripped and fall, face first into rich, wet soil. The scent brought senses back to him and Tony remembered the throbbing pain, the dryness of his chapped lips, the hunger, the exhaustion... the fact that it was night.

Where was he, how could he see it if it was pitch-black two minutes ago?

Tony looked around. The moon lit the grass with a gentle blue hue and made the body in the middle of the grassland glow beautifully. Tony got up to his hands and knees and crawled to ___him._

He was gorgeous.

He lay with his arms and legs stretched out and his head tilted, shamelessly almost, resting peacefully. The dirt he lay on stained his sides and caked on the soles of his feet, accenting his pale complexion.

Slim neck, slim, slightly muscular legs and abdomen, feeble and sickly otherwise.

His skin was smooth like marble, pale, tender and would easily bruise.

Tony crawled close enough to touch him but did not dare; instead he pulled his own body to his knees to get a better look at his face.

Grass touched the beautiful man's sides as the dry wind blew across him, gently tugging at his black hair and blowing it over his closed eyes.

With his eyelashes brushing his cheeks gently and blue lips curled inwards, he looked so peaceful, so... so almost dead.

Tony looked at the tips of his relaxed fingers where jagged fingernails met flesh: ___blue_.

The beautiful, magical male creature sprawled in front of him was most likely dead.

Tony crawled over him, towering over the pale body, slipping a leg between the spread legs and leaning down to kiss him.

A kiss should awaken the sleeping beauty, shouldn't it?

Tony wanted the first touch he gave the dead creature to be just that: a kiss.

He pecked the cold, blue lips and the eyes snapped open, revealing green and hollow pits of nothingness that served as the beautiful creature's eyes... not empty sockets, empty irises.

Beautiful, yet...

And incubus.

And Tony just touched ___him._

The illusion shattered and Tony was back on his knees in the black depth of the forest. He could hear voices in the distance, calling his name out, then he could see the torches, then he recognized his father shouting for him, and Tony replied.

**x-x-x**

When Tony was alone, free from worried stares and unfamiliar people trying to force more blankets onto him, when his father finally left him alone and forcefully dragged Pepper out with him, he dared to look at where his thigh burned him for the past number of hours.

Carefully not to disturb the tender flesh, he pulled his pants down and watched a tiny black triangle burned some ten inches down from his hipbone glitter; it was probably infected.

"Fuck," Tony gasped out, allowing his washed fingers trace the mark.

It burned.

"Shit."

It was an incubus mark, there was no doubt about it, and in case someone told him not to worry and those things just wanted sex, Tony would have a thing or two to tell them.

Incubi killed.

They fucked you into a headboard (or a wall or a kitchen counter), painfully, then depending on how you behaved, they would pay another few visits before slicing you up into tiny ribbons of flesh, ___ate you_, and then they moved on.

Tricky thing with an Incubus was that they lived in forests (Tony grunted), the lured you in with magic (Tony cringed) and they needed consent... which Tony provided.

He sunk to the floor and his knees slapped against the hardwood harshly.

He was fucked.

Literally.

And he didn't mind; it was better an incubus would get to him before Hela finally found him.

A world was a dangerous place.

And the mark, sizzling his skin around its edges only served to prove it.

Absently, Tony looked at the triangle closer.

In its center, there was a name.

Loki.

His death's name was Loki.

**x-x-x**

Fortunately for Tony, 'Loki' did get to Tony before Hela did.

That same beautiful creature from the illusion, the pale, sickly boy with almost-blue deathly lips and fingertips sat perched up on Tony's open windowsill. His hair was gently ruffled by the wind, but instead of tickling his eyelashes gently, it fall directly over the wide, empty eyes.

"How does your hair not blind you?" Tony deadpanned at the demon from his bed not bothering with etiquette of appearing even vaguely interested in his own question.

The fragile-looking incubus shook his head in mystified bemusement and lowered one dirty, bare foot onto Tony's clean hardwood.

Tony scowled, slightly more interested in watching dirty footprints trail towards his bed. The creature was wearing a pair of dirty jeans and a dirty shirt, and the mystic paleness of his skin was barely visible under a thick layer of cakey dirt and mud and whatever else that was... when the thing jumped on top of him, Tony fought against it only in disgust.

"You look intelligent, surely you must know this," and the incubus easily pinned Tony's flailing arms to the headboard with disturbing ease, "is futile?"

"Fuck you, get off me," Tony jerked, only half-interested in his own actions, "go take a shower."

"Oh?"

Tony kicked half-heartedly when the incubus settled comfortably between Tony's legs, much to his dismay.

"Fuck you."

Tony resolved to give up, and both of them knew this.

"My name is Loki."

"Fuck you, Loki."

But Loki only leaned in, looking only vaguely interested in Tony – exactly how Tony felt about Loki, and Tony wrinkled his nose and turned away spotting a mud splatter on the thing's cheek.

"Oh? Do I smell bad to Tony?"

Tony decided to suck in a breath before he answered that; demons abused the privilege of lying but allowed no one else such a luxury.

Loki smelled like rich earth and vanilla. He smelled nice.

But he was dirty.

"Hn," was all Tony decided to say.

The demon gave no reaction, instead he grabbed Tony under one drawstring-pants-clad leg and maneuvered it illicitly so that Loki's crotch was at an uncomfortable proximity to Tony's, and Tony looked boredly at his wall, still pinned, not really resisting.

What could he do, really?

He turned back and stared at the incubus. The man – the boy was as frail-looking as Tony remembered him from the illusion, just much dirtier and more clothed. His shoulders were slim and his wrists were skinny, and that marble skin looked like it would split easily if Tony managed to punch it...

To Tony's dismay, his escape plans were interrupted by long, thin, pale, ___dirty_ fingers with gross bitten fingernails reach for Tony's ___face._

When he felt them make cool contact with his cheek, he shuddered in disgust because he could also feel slippery mud stain his face.

And then to his horror, he imagined were those dirty fingers would ultimately go.

So he trashed around, half-expecting the demon to beat the shit out of him ___then _stick those dirty fingers where they had no business being. Instead, Loki started at him almost... curiously.

"What is it that you are afraid of?"

"Not fucking afraid of... you..." Tony almost jammed his knee into Loki's side. Almost. Damn.

"But I am just a sex demon!" Loki deadpanned in that low, gender-indefinite voice of his, mystified, "I will not hurt you!"

"Right!" Tony rolled his eyes, "fuck off!"

"I will have to ask you stop with fighting and chatter, I am not here to have a conversation."

Tony stilled realizing there wasn't anything he could do physically. He took a deep breath and ___talked_ in that velvety voice of his that did the trick for people.

"You're not here to do ___that_, either. Not with those," Tony eyed the dirty hand the incubus used to hold his leg up... great, his pants were now dirty too.

"Ah." But nothing else came, and Tony's mouth tasted sweet, tender warmth of a wet tongue as it wedged itself between his teeth and gently massaged the insides of his cheeks and flesh.

Loki tasted heavenly.

Tony gave, and his whole mouth got covered by a pair of chapped lips, and the vanilla taste swam across his taste buds. His eyes drifted shut and it took effort to keep them open, if just in slits.

Good god, this is what they meant when they said incubi seduce you. Reason, logic? What were those?

Loki's dirty fingers traced the underside of his chin and brushed past his collarbone. It meant Tony's hands were free. It was heavy when he draped one over the back of Loki's neck.

Tony realized about the dirt and death. He realized he was having sex with a stranger.

And it felt like he knew Loki for a hundred years... comfortable enough to use his name.

Loki nipped down his neck to follow his fingers, and Tony breathed the scent of the messy black hair.

"Hnn."

The demon snuck his hand under his shirt and Tony's flesh tingled at the cool contact. Without leaving his neck, Loki pushed the shirt up and Tony damned himself for raising on his elbows to help shrug it completely off.

Loki's face told him he was pleased, but Tony only caught a glimpse of it before the demon was back nibbling on his neck, and Tony gasped when two cool hands grabbed his waist.

The taste on his lips lingered.

"I want to kiss," he heard himself mutter, and then he felt a blush creeping to his cheeks; how stupid was that to say?

The incubus only chuckled and complied, sucking on Tony's lips then tongue, and Tony relaxed thinking Loki probably heard worse.

When Loki left his mouth again, Tony's pants were mysteriously gone.

Loki pulled down his underwear, and Tony watched his own member spring up lively, exited, fully hard and ready and Loki looked pleased again.

Loki went back upstairs and Tony grunted.

"Damn," he allowed his hand slip down his thigh and fist himself, and Loki would have none of it. He dragged Tony's hand back up by the wrist (Tony bucked his hips here demanding attention) and pinned it right by Tony head.

"Patience is a virtue, Tony."

Tony just bucked his hips again, and this time the tip of his standing erection brushed against Loki's jeans, and Tony gasped in pleasure.

Loki smiled and smacked his lips against the open palm of the restrained hand, then shoulder, then Tony's nipple, where he stopped and Tony gasped again when his nub was engulfed in moist heat.

"Feels good," he said off-handedly and arched his back into Loki while still attempting to rub against the jeans. He fell back down into his sheets, but Loki wrapped his hand under his back and held him up so only his head and lower body made any contact with the mattress, the rest of his body was suspended, strained...

"Ahh-aa…" his nipple would bruise. "Hnn... Nnnn!"

It was bliss when Loki finally touched him. Good god. Cool flesh squeezed his length and Tony jerked into it, making his stretched foreskin move wonderfully… when had he become so aroused? Hot fluids of his precum trailed down his standing length and sipped around Loki's fist.

He moaned loudly and Loki's hair tickled his chest as the demon removed himself from... and went to...

"Oh fuck!" Tony sat up and fell right back down when the moist hotness swallowed the head of his pulsating erection. "Shiii-iitt..t…"

He bucked into Loki's mouth quite rudely and Loki had to press Tony's hips painfully hard into the mattress or else Tony would choke him.

Loki's tongue was wonderful. It traced the underside of Tony's length in heavenly tenderness and swirled around the tip gracefully, sweeping the excess droplets of precum on its way.

Tony was leaking generously and Loki clearly approved, bobbing his head and...

Fucking magic.

Fuck.

Despite the bliss, Tony felt something was missing.

___Inside._

Fucking magic.

Through one eye, Tony managed to send a dirty look in Loki's general direction.

"Jer- rrrkAaahhh..!" he hissed.

Loki looked up confused though Tony's red cock was still between his lips. The sight sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

"Hnn… hey, hey hey…!" he nearly screamed when Loki withdrew his heavenly mouth, "the f-fuck, get the hell back down there!"

Loki rolled his eyes and Tony darted his hand to fist himself and jerk off a few times before Loki pinned it back where it belonged.

"What have I done to displease you?"

Tony trashed around desperate for any kind of contact to get back to his neglected, ___searing _cock.

"Not-nothing! Never minAH! Jussst...!" Loki hovered above him, unaffected and questioning. How could be so fucking calm when Tony was going mad with pleasure and need and lust and-

"Fine, fuck you, just… just fuck me, goddamnyou! There, just get t-to it!"

"You want me to ___fuck_ you?"

"Yes, damn you!"

"By that, he means he wants me inside of him?"

"Fuck yes, just-"

"Inside? With my-"

"YES-S!" The hold-up was maddening.

And the smug look on Loki's face didn't help. One. Tiny. Bit.

"Ah, I am afraid I can't."

"WHAT!"

In reply, Loki held up one hand and fanned himself with his dirty fingers.

Cheeky bastard.

"J-just fucking putyour damn dick in there!"

Loki rolled his eyes and lay on Tony's side with his head a few inches from Tony's ear. Tony stared at him expectantly.

Loki scowled.

"You have no idea what kind of pain you are asking me to inflict upon you."

"I don't fucking- care! Oh…" Gingerly, Loki fisted him again and despite Tony's wild thrusts stroked him carefully and slowly, which wasn't much better than neglecting his erection altogether.

"You do care, I'm afraid."

When Tony said nothing, Loki stilled his hand. Fuck he wanted to have a conversation during ___this_?! When Tony was so ___close_?!

"Fuc-ck, fine, wash your handsss…?"

"And leave you like this?"

Tony forced the nuts and bolts in his head to move. Loki was getting on something...

"W-what are you g-getting at?"

"Well..." the corners of Loki's lips twitched smugly.

"…Oh."

Loki nodded enthusiastically.

"…Okay."

It was quick.

The pillow was yanked from under his head and stuffed under his butt instead, he was forced flat on his back and his legs were spread widely and bent at knees, and Loki enjoyed the view for a second before grabbing handlotion from behind the wastebasket and handing it to Tony.

Activity on his cock resumed when Loki lapped at it lovingly. Firmly, he fisted it at the base and jerked while his tongue massaged the sack and dipped lower.

Tony didn't mind at all.

Fucking magic.

Cool fingers pulled his cheeks apart and Tony felt dirty when it weren't the fingers that touched his tight entrance. The idea was disgusting. It felt pretty nice. Loki licked the hole and blew some cool air at it and his inner muscles gave a spasm of anticipation.

Tony gulped and massaged handlotion to his own fingers liberally.

His erection subsided, he realized he could think and do things.

Loki would get it back up for him.

"Go on now," the demon ordered when Tony was taking too long.

"Okay," bravely, he brought his hand where he really shouldn't. Now that he wasn't writhing in near-ecstasy, the magic longing for Loki inside of him was eating at him. "How...?

"Gently."

Tony nodded, screwed his eyes shut and traced the circle of his hole with his lubricated, cool finger a little too long.

"Come on," Loki instructed, watching while stroking, "put it in."

It was odd, a weird, wrong sense of masturbation washed over Tony when he pushed his middle finger into his virgin hole. First knuckle in, and his own inner muscles already clumped down on him, unwillingly. He was tight.

He cringed, it wasn't comfortable. Loki made a noise of approval.

Slowly as he pushed against himself, his insides swallowed his whole digit and Loki massaged his head with his thumb... Tony inserted another finger and when against each other, they slipped in, he hissed.

"Easy now," Loki soothed.

Tony went on, and pain dulled out.

Eventually his cock got painfully hard and his insides were screaming for something bigger as a result of self-stretching.

Tony uttered profanities, and finally Loki shrugged out of his pants and Tony found the demon wasn't a fan of underwear.

Loki's member was... Tony turned away not to scare himself to death before his fuck. The large head was already pressing at him and he gave a long whine when Loki dug his blunt fingernails into his slit and ___dived in._ Despite his best efforts, his inner wall rejected the large intrusion painfully.

"Fuuuck it hurts!" he hissed. And it didn't get better when Loki did no shallow thrusts to ease the pain, shoved it in and completed the penetration only once his sack rested against Tony's cheeks.

"G-ghh!...!"

And then Loki pounded into him harshly.

Tony moaned in the odd mix of pain and completion and ecstasy as Loki's impressive cock didn't miss his prostate even once.

He screamed beyond words, glad he was just barely back up because he would've came right away at the intrusion, and then there would be nothing but pain...

Loki knew…

The motherfucker knew what the fuck he was doing.

Tony bucked into the demon.

Sex demon.

Amazing.

The friction was unbearable, both inside where Loki passed though his inner muscles with blazing ___fucking _fire with his huge dick, and outside as Loki's fist on him was strong and tight and Tony loved it.

He screamed and came, and the bliss of the orgasm masked the intense pain as the spasm caused him to clamp down on Loki so hard the damn demon cursed and filled him with fire.

Tony collapsed onto his bed with various fluids like semen, blood, sweat and tears all over his exhausted body, and passed out at the sensation of Loki's soft member pulling out of him gently.

**x-x-x**

When Tony woke up, he didn't wake up in his bed.

He woke up in that fateful forest.

His hand ached dully at the back of his mind and he found it broken.

It was dawn, and the earthly, wet scents of growth snapped him freshly awake.

It was the same spot he'd heard the ___thing._

He looked around: a mighty tree trunk was smeared in blood and dented where he punched it.

He must have passed out.

His body was sore and covered in mud, his shirt was... missing, so were his pants. His insides were very sore and the sticky mess he found near his more private areas was a sure indicator he hadn't spent the night alone in a dark forest after all.

On shaky legs, he got up, found his clothes and redressed himself, using his underwear to wipe himself clean and threw it away.

He was sore to the point where he had to clench his teeth to stand and move.

Loki's mark was still ever-present.

Tony didn't want to think about it. He had to get out of this fucking forest. He had to get out of it sooner or later, before another wild thing fucked him against a treestump without a pleasant illusion to help him survive it.

He started walking.

"You are going the wrong way."

Loki's voice startled him and he had to grip for balance not to fall, and his broken fingers cried in discontent.

Loki was sitting good twenty feet above ground on one of the mighty branches near the crown of an old evergreen.

Tony stared and said nothing, and the silence of the forest was made the time crawl.

"That way," Loki pointed.

"I can't see where you're pointing. You're too high!" Tony half-screamed up the tree.

The branches cracked, a few fell so close to him he had to jump out of the way, and with a loud crack Loki landed safely before Tony.

Was the damn thing stupid? He just ___jumped_ twenty feet down!

Before he could say anything, Loki leaned in, grabbed Tony around his waist and dragged him.

Tony said nothing and made his best effort to keep up only to have his feet heavily bruise against tree debris, all while Loki maneuvered around it effortlessly.

"Loki-"

Loki clamped his mouth shut before Tony could voice the name completely.

"Loptr. You may call me Loptr."

Tony nodded and was dragged further though the woods... a road! A car!

He saw it, he heard it, it was there!

People!

He must have looked like crap; somebody already stopped at the curb of the narrow wooded road and was rushing to him.

Tony turned to thank Loki, but the demon was gone.

Ah well, there was always the next time.

**x-x-x**

"You better ___actually_ be fucking here, or else," Tony deadpanned against his instincts to grab a baseball bat and chuck it at the filthy demon perched up on his windowsill ___again._

"Ah?"

"...'cause this is getting fucking repetitive."

"Swearing is not a sign of intelligence."

"... no 'Tony?'"

"...Tony."

Tony considered this for a moment, before leaning back into his chair, fiddling with his pen. Homework could wait.

"You don't know my name, do you?"

"Tony," Loki said cheekily.

"And last name?"

Loki said nothing, somehow managing to look like he'd missed the unimportant question altogether in favor of being immensely entertained by Tony's wall.

"Fine."

Loki kept to himself for the most part as Tony bombarded him with various accusations, implications and threats, and didn't seem to mind when Tony had given up and considered simply turning away and going back to his homework.

"If you're just going to sit there, I have a cactus to do that for me, takes up less space."

The demon's large green eyes met the cactus in a brightly-painted pot Pepper had given Tony for Christmas and gave it a curt nod, as if greeting the cactus as his conversation partner.

"You know an illusion by pain in my mark," Loki told the cactus off-handedly.

Tony's eyes met the floor. ___Now why would you tell me that?_

"Now, Loptr, what... what do incubi do, exactly?"

___Speed..?_

The cactus and windowsill forgotten, Loki materialized in front of Tony before Tony realized he was gone from where he was, and blunt nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt. Tony looked into the green eyes, finding familiarity. Still though, his lips trembled. His scratches stung. Loki hissed – just hissed, and Tony realized the demon didn't need no stinkin' magic to seduce anyone.

"___They eat people."_ Loki smiled. It had teeth in it.

Relief washed over Tony, or maybe it was just Loki's vanilla breath.

"So you normally ejaculate into your pray?"

Apparently, Loki did.

A lot.

* * *

**Please, review. :)**


End file.
